Quebec
Quebec is a Twist Nation. The Quebec territory was taken from Britain in the War of 1812 by the United States. Quite soon after, the United States and France came to an agreement on a territory swap.The culture of Quebec is a Western culture that is rooted in the history and society of the French-speaking majority. As the only region in North America with a French-speaking majority. Geography and Climate More than 90 percent of Quebec's territory lies within the Canadian Shield, a rough, rocky terrain sculpted and scraped clean of soil by successive ice ages. It is rich in the forestry, mineral and hydro-electric resources that are a mainstay of the Quebec economy. Primary industries sustain small cities in regions of Abitibi-Témiscamingue, Saguenay–Lac-Saint-Jean, and Côte-Nord. In the Labrador Peninsula portion of the Shield, the far northern region of Nunavik includes the Ungava Peninsula and consists of Arctic tundra inhabited mostly by the Inuit. Further south lie subarctic taiga and boreal forest, where spruce, fir, and poplar trees provide raw materials for Quebec's pulp and paper and lumber industries. Although inhabited principally by the Cree, Naskapi, and Innu First Nations, thousands of temporary workers reside at Radisson to service the massive James Bay Hydroelectric Project on the La Grande and Eastmain rivers. The southern portion of the shield extends to the Laurentians, a mountain range just north of Montreal and Quebec City that attracts local and international tourists to ski hills and lakeside resorts. Quebec has three main climate regions. Southern and western Quebec, including most of the major population centres, have a humid continental climate (Koppen climate classification Dfb) with warm, humid summers and long, cold winters. The main climatic influences are from western and northern Canada which move eastward and from the southern and central United States that move northward. Due to the influence of both storm systems from the core of North America and the Atlantic Ocean, precipitation is abundant throughout the year, with most areas receiving more than 1,000 mm (40 inches) of precipitation, including over 300 cm (120 inches) of snow in many areas. During the summer, severe weather patterns (such as tornadoes and severe thunderstorms) are far less common than in southern Ontario, although they occasionally occur. Most of central Quebec has a subarctic climate (Koppen Dfc). Winters are long and among the coldest in eastern Canada, while summers are warm but very short due to the higher latitude and the greater influence of Arctic air masses. Precipitation is also somewhat less than farther south, except at some of the higher elevations. The northern regions of Quebec have an arctic climate (Koppen ET), with very cold winters and short, much cooler summers. The primary influences in this region are the Arctic Ocean currents (such as the Labrador Current) and continental air masses from the High Arctic. History The Quebec territory was taken from Britain in the War of 1812 by the United States. Quite soon after, the United States and France came to an agreement on a territory swap, trading Quebec to France and the "Louisiana Territory" to the United States in exchange. France developed Quebec as a province under similar economics and politics throughout the 19th century until Québécois separatists began agitating for independence. Their efforts led to home rule in 1880 and outright independence just over two decades later thanks in no small part to pressure from new Progressive Party American President Theodore Roosevelt's push to remove foreign influence from the Americas. Quebec maintained good relations with France and the United States during the 20th century, fighting in the First and Second World Wars, siding with the West in the Cold War conflicts despite its "Continental" socialist background. The Québécois view France as their "mother nation" and maintain close ties still today due to their "Special Relationship" with France. Government Constitutional Republic based on the French Model: Bicameral Legislature with a National Assembly (an elected legislative body, considered the lower house of the parliament and the dominant body) and a Senate (the upper house which is elected by an electoral college for a 6-year term. It is granted less power by the constitution.)The National Assembly is run by a President of the National Assembly who acts as chairman in session and is responsible for the dequorom and fluidity of the movement of legislation. In special cases, both levels will meet together (this is when the constitution is to be ammended) in what is called Congress. The President of the Republic is elected to 5-year terms of which he must serve all unless an emergency occurs at which point a list is put into place based on positions in the French executive. The President is responsible for foreign affairs and has veto power over the National Assembly. The Prime Minister is appointed by the President and acclaimed by the National Assembly. He is responsible for the Council of Ministers (the cabinet) and the day-to-day proceedings. The Judicial branch of Quebecois government is run by a Supreme Court located in Montreal. This body is responsible for not only criminal cases that are brought for ammendment, but for making sure that the legislation and policy and actions by the government are constitutional in nature. Justices are appointed by the President for a life-time term unless the President and 3/4 of the National Assembly removes a Justice for misconduct. Economically, the Quebecois support a socialist democracy. They are in favour of their high-tax, high-aide government style. Socially, they are moderately liberal which is in contrast to their Roman Catholic roots. The Political Parties are as follows: Liberal - Fiscally and Socially Liberal Political Party Conservative - Fiscally Conservative, Socially Moderate Political Party Socialist Party- Fiscally Socialist, Socially Moderate. Quebec favours the Liberal Party in most elections but the Socialist Party has a growing following. Leaders The current Leader of Québec is Daniel Johnson, Jr. Economy Socialist system, French "Continental" model, government intervention High taxes, fairly large government apparatus Industries: Logging/Agricultural, Industrial, Government GDP/Capita :$16,935 (Jan 1990) Total GDP: $121.45 (Jan 1990) Demographics Population: 7,171,232(Jan 1990) Capital: Montreal Official Language: French Secondary Language: English Population Breakdown 90% Caucasian (70% French Speaker, 30% English Speaker) 5% Hispanic (Spanish majority) 4% African American (French majority) 1% Other Religion 70% Roman Catholic 20% Protestant 10% Atheist/Other Privatization: Government nationalization of utilities, transportation and health care. Quebec has a dynamic post industrial economy with a healthy private sector, if limited by government. Culture The culture of Quebec is a Western culture that is rooted in the history and society of the French-speaking majority. As the only region in North America with a French-speaking majority, the culture of French Quebecers differs from that of the 325 million English-speaking citizens of the United States who surround it, as well as from that of France. History made Quebec a meeting place for cultures, where people from around the world experience America, but from a little distance and through a different eye. The culture of Quebec is connected to the strong cultural currents of the rest of Canada, United States, France, and Britain all at the same time. As such, it is often described as a crossroads between Europe and America. The Encyclopædia Britannica describes contemporary Quebec culture as a post-1960s phenomenon resulting from the Quiet Revolution (Révolution tranquille), an essentially homogenous socially liberal counter-culture phenomenon supported and financed by both of Quebec's major political parties who differ essentially not in a right vs left continuum but a federalist vs sovereignist/separatist continuum. Military Quebec maintains a moderate military, focused on army and air forces. They have had border skirmishes with the British East Canada territories in the past, but the border is becoming more secure in the modern era. It is still militarized but at a decreased level from previous eras. Highlights Army - Quebec has a moderate army focusing on infantry and artillery. A portion of this army is stationed on the Quebec-British East Canada border, though it is being slowly drawn down. Air Force - Quebec has a moderate air force of split American/European equipment, calibrated for defense. Navy - Quebec has a very small fresh water navy mostly operating on the St. Lawrence Seaway and in Hudson Bay. Diplomatic Information Recognises Tibet.